wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział VI
I poczęli się ścinać. Cyprianowicz, lubo mniej silny od Bukojemskich, był jednakże od nich bieglejszy. Znać było, że uczyli go lepsi mistrze i że praktykował nie tylko po jarmarkach i zajazdach. Nacierał roztropniej, a odbijał ściślej i umiejętniej. Taczewski, w którego sercu nie było już żadnej zawziętości i który wolałby był poprzestać na nauce danej panom Bukojemskim, począł go chwalić. - Z waćpanem zgoła inna rzecz - ozwał się. - Nie byle kto waści rękę układał. - Szkoda, że nie waćpan! - odpowiedział Cyprianowicz. I uradował się podwójnie: naprzód z pochwały, a po wtóre z tego, iż odpowiedział, albowiem na rozmowę w czasie walki pozwalali sobie tylko najzawołańsi rębacze, a grzeczna rozmowa uważana była przy tym za szczyt dworności. Wszystko to podnosiło Cyprianowicza we własnych oczach. Natarł więc znów z dobrą otuchą. Wszelako po kilku jeszcze złożeniach musiał uznać w duszy wyższość przeciwnika. Taczewski odbijał jakby od niechcenia, ale z największą łatwością - i w ogóle zachowywał się tak, jakby chodziło nie o pojedynek, ale o szermierkę dla wprawy. Widocznie pragnął przekonać się, co też Cyprianowicz umie i o ile wyższy jest od Bukojemskich, a zbadawszy tę rzecz dokładnie, był już zupełnie siebie pewny. Zrozumiał to i pan Stanisław, a przeto i radość jego znikła i począł atakować goręcej. A wtem Taczewski skrzywił się, jakby już miał dosyć zabawy, odbił cios zwany "mylnym" - i natarł, a po chwili uskoczył w bok. - Dostałeś waść! - rzekł. Cyprianowicz poczuł istotnie jakby zimno w ramieniu, ale odrzekł: -Nic mi! Dalej! I przyciął znów, lecz w tej chwili koniec szabli Taczewskiego roztworzył mu dolną wargę i skórę na brodzie. Pan Jacek uskoczył po raz wtóry. - Broczysz! - rzekł. - Nici to! - Jeśli nic, to chwała Bogu! - odparł Taczewski - ale ja mam już dość, a do waści rękę wyciągam. Waćpan prawdziwie po kawalersku stawałeś. Cyprianowicz podniecony bardzo, ale zarazem ujęty słowami pana Jacka, stał przez chwilę, jakby wahając się, czy ma dać pokój, czy nacierać dalej - wreszcie jednak schował szablę do pochwy i wyciągnął dłoń. Niechże i tak będzie. Co prawda, to i broczę jak się patrzy. To rzekłszy dotknął lewą ręką brody i począł spoglądać jakby ze zdziwieniem na krew, która poplamiła mu obficie dłoń i palce. Trzymaj śnieg na ranie, bo spuchnie! - rzekł pan Jacek - i chodź do woza. To rzekłszy wziął go pod ramię i poprowadził do Bukojemskich, którzy spoglądali na niego w milczeniu, nieco zdziwionym, a zarazem osowiałym wzrokiem. Pan Jacek budził w nich teraz rzetelny szacunek, nie tylko jako mistrz w szable, ale jako kawaler "górnych manier", takich właśnie, jakich im brakło. Więc dopiero po chwili Mateusz zwrócił się do Cyprianowicza: - Jakoż ci jest, Stachu? - Dobrze. Mógłbym i piechotą pójść, ale wolę na saniach, bo będzie prędzej. A Taczewski przysiadł się bokiem przy nim i zawołał na woźnicę: - Do Wyrąbek! - Dokąd? - zapytał Cyprianowicz. - Do mnie. Nie będzie tam waszmościom wygodnie, ale trudno. W Bełczączce postrachałyby się niewiasty, a u mnie jest ksiądz Woynowski, który waściów opatrzy, bo się na ranach zna wybornie. Po konie waszmościów można posłać, a potem uczynicie, co zechcecie. Księdza też uproszę, żeby pojechał do Bełczączki i oznajmił ostrożnie, co się stało. Tu zamyślił się pan Jacek, a po chwili rzekł: - Oj! nie przedtem była bieda, ale teraz będzie bieda... Bogdajże waszmościów, żeście się tego pojedynku naparli. - Prawda! napieraliśmy się - odrzekł Cyprianowicz. - To ja poświadczę i panowie Bukojemscy poświadczą. - Poświadczym, choć mi ramię okrutnie dolega - ozwał się stękając nieco Marek. - Oj, toś nas waćpan ufetował, niech cię kule biją!... Do Wyrąbek nie było daleko. Wkrótce też wjechali w opłotki, wśród których spotkali brnącego w śniegu księdza Woynowski ego; ów bowiem, niespokojny o to, co się stanie, nie mógł już dłużej wysiedzieć i wyszedł naprzeciw. Taczewski zeskoczył na jego widok z sani, a ksiądz posunął się też żywiej ku niemu i widząc, że zdrów i cały, zawołał: - No, co tam? - A przywożę ichmościów - odpowiedział Jacek. Twarz staruszka rozjaśniła się na chwilę, ale spoważniała zaraz, gdy na saniach dostrzegł umazanych krwią Bukojemskich i Cyprianowicza. I aż klasnął w dłonie. - Wszystkich pięciu! - zawołał. - A pięciu!... - Obraza boska! Po czym do rannych: - Jakże waściom? Oni pokłonili mu się czapkami, prócz Marka, który mając przecięty obojczyk, nie mógł nie tylko prawą, ale i lewą ręką poruszać. Więc tylko stęknął i rzekł: - Ha, godnie nas opieprzył, nie ma co! Nic to! - ozwali się inni. - W Bogu nadzieja, że nic - odpowiedział staruszek. - Do domu teraz! Do domu jak najprędzej! Wnet się was opatrzy. I kazał ruszać saniom, sam zaś poszedł za nimi z Taczewskim tak pospiesznie, jak tylko mógł. Na chwilę jednak zatrzymał się, radość zamigotała mu znów w twarzy, nagle objął za szyję Taczewskiego i rzekł: - Jacuś! niechże cię uściskam. A to pełne sanie ich przywiózł, jak snopów! Taczewski zaś pocałował go w rękę i odpowiedział: - Sami chcieli, dobrodzieju. A ksiądz położył mu jeszcze dłoń na głowie, jakby chcąc go pobłogosławić, ale wnet się pomiarkował, że radość sukni nie przystoi, więc spojrzał surowiej i rzekł: -Jeno nie myśl, że ci to pochwalam. Twoje szczęście, że sami chcieli, ale zgorszenie jest! I weszli na podwórze, po czym Jacek skoczył ku saniom, aby wraz z woźnicą i jedynym czeladnikiem, jakiego posiadał, pomóc rannym do wysiadania. Ale oni wysiedli bez pomocy, z wyjątkiem Marka, któremu trzeba było ramię podtrzymywać - i po chwili znaleźli się w izbie. Słoma tam była już przygotowana, a nawet i łóżko Taczewskiego, pokryte białą, trochę wytartą skórą końską i z wojłokiem pod głowę. Na stole, przy oknie, widać było chleb zagnieciony z pajęczyną, wyborny do tamowania krwi, i równie wyborne balsamy księdza Woynowskiego "do gojenia". Staruszek zdjąwszy sutannę zabrał się wraz do opatrywania ran, z całą wprawą starego żołnierza, który ich tysiące w życiu widział i który z długoletniej praktyki znał się na opatrunku lepiej od niejednego medyka. Prędko też poszło, bo nie licząc Marka, inni lekko tylko byli poszczerbieni. Obojczyk Markowy dłuższej znacznie wymagał roboty, ale gdy wreszcie i on został zestawiony, odetchnął ksiądz Woynowski i zatarł ubabrane ręce. - No - rzekł - dzięki Panu Jezusowi, obyło się bez ciężkiej przygody. Pewnie się też waszmościowie lepiej zaraz czujecie. - Pić się chce! - odrzekł Mateusz Bukojemski. - Nie zaszkodzi! Każ, Jacku, przynieść wody. Lecz Mateusz aż przypodniósł się na słomie. - Jak to wody? - zapytał złamanym głosem. A Marek leżąc na wznak na Jackowym łóżku i stękając nieco, ozwał się niespodziewanie: - Ksiądz dobrodziej chce pewnie ręce umyć. Na to Jacek spojrzał z prawdziwą rozpaczą na księdza, a ów począł się śmiać i rzekł: - Oto szczerzy żołnierze! Można też i wina, można, ale niewiele. Lecz Taczewski zaciągnął go za rękaw do alkierza. - Dobrodzieju - szepnął - co ja pocznę! W spiżarni pustki, w piwnicy pustki, ja sam coraz to pasa dociskam. Co ja im dam! Jest! jest! - odszepnął staruszek. - Wyjeżdżając dałem dyspozycję i już przywieźli, a jak nie starczy, to poproszę u piwowarów w Jedlni... Dla siebie niby, oczywiście... dla siebie... Każże im dać zaraz po szklenicy, aby się zaś pocieszyli po przygodzie. Usłyszawszy to Jacek zawinął się prędko i wkrótce panowie Bukojemscy zaczęli się pocieszać wzajemnie. Wzrastała też z każdą chwilą i ich życzliwość dla Jacka. - Biliśmy się, bo to się każdemu trafi - mówił Mateusz - ale ja zaraz pomyślałem, że waść godny kawaler. - A nieprawda, bom ja to pierwszy pomyślał - ozwał się Łukasz. - Tyś pomyślał? Albo to potrafisz coś pomyśleć? - A właśnie myślę, żeś kiep, więc potrafię, ale mnie gęba boli. I poczynali się już kłócić. Ale tymczasem w oknie zaczerniał jeździec na koniu. - Ktoś przyjechał - rzekł ksiądz. Jacek poszedł zobaczyć kto i po chwili powrócił stropiony. - Pan Pągowski przysłał czeladnika - rzekł - kazał powiedzieć, że czeka z obiadem. - Niechże go sam zje - ozwał się Jan. - Co mu rzec? - zapytał Jacek patrząc na księdza. - Najlepiej prawdę - odrzekł staruszek. - Ale to już lepiej ja sam odpowiem. I wyszedłszy do pachołka, rzekł: - Powiedz panu Pągowskiemu, że ani pan Cyprianowicz, ani panowie Bukojemscy nie przyjadą, bo wszyscy ranni w pojedynku, na który pana Taczewskiego wyzwali, ale nie zapomnij powiedzieć, że nie bardzo ranni. Ruszaj! Czeladnik ruszył z kopyta, a ksiądz wróciwszy począł uspokajać Jacka, który okrutnie był poruszony. Nie bał się on z pięcioma mężami potykać, ale bał się pana Pągowskiego, a jeszcze więcej, co powie i pomyśli panna Sienińska. Ksiądz zaś mówił: - Przecie by się i tak wydało, a niechże się jak najprędzej dowiedzą, że nie twoja wina... - Waszmościowie zaświadczycie? - zapytał Jacek zwracając się jeszcze raz do rannych. - Pić się chce, ale zaświadczymy - odpowiedział Mateusz Bukojemski. Jednakże niepokój Jacka wzrastał coraz bardziej, a wkrótce potem, gdy sanie z panem Pągowskim i panem starostą Grothusem zatrzymały się przed gankiem, serce zamarło w nim zupełnie. Skoczył jednakże witać i pochylił się panu Pągowskiemu do kolan, ale ów ani spojrzał, jakby go całkiem nie widział, i z ponurą, surową twarzą wszedł do izby. W izbie pokłonił się pan Pągowski księdzu z powagą, ale z daleka, gdyż od czasu jak staruszek wystrofował go raz z ambony za zbytnią surowość dla ludzi, nie mógł mu tego zawzięty szlachcic przebaczyć, więc i teraz, po owym zimnym ukłonie, zwrócił się zaraz do rannych, chwilę popatrzył na nich, a potem rzekł: - Mości panowie! Po tym, co zaszło, nie przestąpiłbym ja zaiste progu tego domu, gdyby nie chęć powiedzenia waszmościom, jak okrutnie dotknęła mnie wasza krzywda. Oto na co wam wyszła moja gościnność, oto nagroda, jaka w domu moim moich zbawców spotkała. Ale to wam jeno rzekę, że kto was pokrzywdził, mnie pokrzywdził, kto waszą krew przelał, gorzej, niźliby moją przelał, bo mnie pohańbił, kto pod moim dachem was pozwał... Tu nagle przerwał Mateusz: - My jego wyzwali, nie on nas! - Tak jest, mości dobrodzieju - dodał Stach Cyprianowicz. - Nie masz w tym, co się stało, winy tego kawalera, jeno nasza, za którą pokornie waszmość pana przepraszamy. - Godziło się też sędziemu zapytać świadków, nim wyrok wydał - rzekł poważnie ksiądz Woynowski. Łukasz chciał się też odezwać, ale że miał policzek i dziąsła aż do zębów przecięte, przeto zabolało go okrutnie, gdy poruszył brodą, więc dłonią tylko zakrył maść, która już poczęła była przysychać, i półgębkiem zawołał: - Niech diabli porwą wyroki i moją szczękę razem!... Stropił się nieco tymi głosami pan Pągowski, ale jednakże nie ustąpił. Owszem, potoczył surowymi oczyma, jakby chciał w ten sposób niemą przyganę dla obrońców Jacka wyrazić, i tak rzekł: - Nie mnie przystoi moim zbawcom przebaczać. Waszmościów winy nie ma; owszem, rozumiem ja to i pojmuję, bom doskonale widział, jak was umyślnie postponowano. Zaiste, ta sama zazdrość, która na zdechłym koniu żywych wilków nie mogła dogonić, dodała później do zemsty ochoty. Nie ja jeden zauważyłem, jako ów "kawaler", którego tak wspaniałomyślnie bronicie, od pierwszej chwili spotkania nieustannie waszmościom dawał okazje i wszystko czynił, aby was do takowego postępku przywieść. Moja to raczej wina, żem mu folgował i żem mu nie rzekł, aby na jarmarku lub w karczmie słusznej dla siebie poszukał kompanii. Taczewskiemu, gdy to usłyszał, twarz pobladła jak płótno, księdzu Woynowskiemu zaś przeciwnie - krew uderzyła do głowy. - Wyzwany był! co miał uczynić? Wstydź się waćpan! - zawołał. Lecz pan Pągowski spojrzał na niego z góry i odrzekł: - Świeckie to są sprawy, których świeccy ludzie tak samo jak duchowni albo i więcej są periti, ale i na to odpowiem, aby mnie tu nikt o niesprawiedliwość nie posądzał. Co miał uczynić? Jako młodszy starszemu, jako gość gospodarzowi, jako człowiek, który tyle razy chleb mój jadł, swego własnego nie mając, powinien był przede wszystkim mnie rzecz oznajmić, a ja byłbym ją swoją powagą gospodarską zagodził i nie dopuścił do tego, by moi zbawcy, a tak godni kawalerowie, tu, w tej chałupie, we krwi własnej, na słomie jako w chlewie leżeli. - Myślałbyś waszmość, że mnie tchórz obleciał! - wolał łamiąc ręce i trzęsąc się jak w febrze Taczewski. Pan Gedeon nie odpowiedział mu ani słowem, gdyż od początku udawał, że go nie widzi, natomiast zwrócił się do Cyprianowicza. - Panie kawalerze - rzekł - eo instante jedziemy z panem starostą Grothusem do waścinego ojca, do Jedlinki, aby mu kondolencję wyrazić. Nie wątpię, że przyjmie on gościnę moją w Bełczączce, więc i waćpana wraz z towarzyszami proszę z powrotem do siebie. Przypominam wam też, że znajdujecie się tu tylko przypadkiem, a w rzeczy moimi przecie gośćmi jesteście, którym ja chciałbym całym sercem wdzięczność okazać. Ojciec waćpana, panie Cyprianowicz, nie może przecie zajechać do sprawcy ran twoich, a pod moim dachem lepsze mieć będziecie wygody i z głodu nie pomrzecie, co by was tu snadnie spotkać mogło. Cyprianowicz zakłopotał się wielce i przez chwilę wahał się z odpowiedzią i ze względu na Taczewskiego, i dlatego, że będąc młodzianem wielce przystojnym, dbał o to, jak się wyda, a tymczasem warga i broda, które już nabrzmiały pod plastrem, szpeciły go okrutnie. - Głodu i pragnienia byśmy tu nie doznali - rzekł - co już i probatum fuit, ale w samej rzeczy gośćmi waszmości dobrodzieja jesteśmy i mój ojciec, nie wiedząc, jak co było, może by i nie chciał tu zajechać. Jeno jakże to nam stanąć przed obliczem krewniaczek waszej mości z tak szpetnymi gębami, które tylko abominację wzbudzać mogą? To rzekłszy skrzywił się, bo go zabolała od dłuższego przemówienia warga - i istotnie niezbyt pięknie przy tym wyglądał. Lecz pan Pągowski odrzekł: - O to się waść nie frasuj. Czują moje krewniaczki abominationem, ale nie do ran waszmościów, po których zagojeniu prędko wróci dawna uroda. Wnet tu zajadą trzy pary sani ze służbą, a w domu już was łoża wygodne czekają. Tymczasem bywajcie zdrowi, bo czas z panem starostą do Jedlinki. Czołem! I skłonił się wszystkim, osobno księdzu, tylko Jackowi głową nie kiwnął. Gdy tedy był już blisko drzwi, zbliżył się do niego ksiądz i rzekł: - Waćpan masz za mało miłosierdzia i sprawiedliwości. A pan Pągowski odpowiedział: - Moje grzechy wyznawam tylko na spowiedzi. I wyszedł, za nim pan starosta Grothus. Jacek stał cały czas jak na mękach. Twarz mu się zmieniła i sam chwilami nie wiedział, czy skoczyć panu Pągowskiemu do nóg z prośbą o przebaczenie, czy do gardła za te wszystkie upokorzenia, których doznał. Jednakże pamiętał, że był u siebie - i że stoi przed nim opiekun panienki. Więc gdy tamci wyszli, wyskoczył i on za nimi, nie zdając sobie wcale sprawy z tego, co czyni, ale i dla zwyczaju, który nakazywał gości odprowadzać, i w jakiejś ślepej nadziei, że może choć na samym odjezdnym zawzięty pan Pągowski bodaj głową mu skinie. Ale i to go zawiodło, tylko pan Grothus, człowiek widać dobry i wyrozumiały, ścisnął mu dłoń na ganku i szepnął: - Nie desperuj, kawalerze, pierwszy gniew minie i wszystko się naprawi. Lecz Jacek tak nie myślał, a byłby całkiem pewny, iż wszystko raz na zawsze przepadło, gdyby był wiedział, że pan Pągowski, jakkolwiek szczerze był oburzony i zagniewan, to jednakże jeszcze większy gniew udawał, niż czuł. Cyprianowicz i Bukojemscy byli istotnie jego zbawcami, ale przecie Taczewski mu ich nie wymordował, a pojedynek sam w sobie był rzeczą nadto zwykłą, aby aż taką nieubłaganą zawziętość miał rozbudzić. Ale pan Pągowski od chwili gdy mu Grothus powiedział, że i starzy ludzie się żenią, a czasem nawet miewają potomstwo, spojrzał innymi oczyma na pannę Sienińską. To, o czym przedtem nigdy nie pomyślał, wydało mu się nagle możliwym, a zarazem i ponętnym. Na myśl o wdziękach cudnej jak róża dziewczyny rozgrzała się w nim dusza, a jeszcze daleko silniej zagrała duma. Toż by to zazielenił się i rozkwitł na nowo ród Pągowskich, do tego jeszcze urodzonych z takiej patrycjuszki, jak Sienińska, nie tylko pokrewnej wszystkim wielkim domom w Rzeczypospolitej -ale ostatniej latorośli rodu, z którego fortuny wyrośli w znacznej części Żółkiewscy, Daniłowicze, Sobiescy i wielu innych. Panu Pągowskiemu aż w głowie zakręciło się na tę myśl i poczuł, że nie tylko jemu, ale i całej Rzeczypospolitej powinno na takich Pągowskich zależeć. Więc zaraz potem przyszła obawa, że się to może nie stać przez to, że panna może kogo innego pokochać i komu innemu oddać rękę. Godniejszego od siebie w okolicy nie widział, ale byli młodsi. Więc kto? Cyprianowicz? Tak! ten byt młody, gładki i wielce zamożny, ale dopiero w trzecim pokoleniu z uszlachconych Ormian szlachcic. Żeby taki homo novus miał naprawdę uderzyć o pannę Sienińską, to się w głowie pana Pągowskiego nie mogło żadną miarą pomieścić. O Bukojemskich, chociaż byli szlachtą dobrą, a powiadali się krewnymi świętego Piotra, śmiech było pomyśleć. Pozostawał więc tylko jeden Taczewski, wprawdzie Lazarus, goły jak mysz kościelna, ale z odwiecznego rodu potężnych rycerzy z Taczewa herbu Powała, z których jeden, prawdziwy olbrzym i uczestnik strasznego pogromu Niemców pod Grunwaldem, sławny był nie tylko w Rzeczypospolitej, ale i na dworach zagranicznych. Tylko Taczewski mógł się z Sienińskimi porównać, a przytym był młody, odważny, urodziwy, smutny (co często niewieście serca porusza) i zadomowiony w Bełczączce, a z panną jakoby przyjaciel albo i brat. Począł więc sobie pan Pągowski różne rzeczy przypominać: to niby jakoweś niesnaski i dąsy młodych, to ich zgody i przyjaźń, to różne spojrzenia i słowa, a smutki, a wspólne radości, a uśmiechy. I wszystko to, na co dawniej ledwie że zwracał uwagę, wydało mu się naraz podejrzane. Tak! niebezpieczeństwo tylko z tej strony mogło grozić. Pomyślał też stary szlachcic, że i tego pojedynku mogła być przynajmniej w części powodem panna Sienińska, i zląkł się w duszy. By zaś zapobiec niebezpieczeństwu, postarał się przede wszystkim o to, aby przedstawić jak najmocniej całą bezecność Jackowego uczynku panience i wzbudzić w niej gniew należyty, a następnie, by przez udanie jeszcze większego gniewu, niż go czuł i niż sprawa była warta, spalić mosty między Bełczączką i Wyrąbkami i upokorzywszy niemiłosiernie Jacka, zamknąć mu tym samym drzwi domu. I celu tego dopiął. Jacek wróciwszy sprzed ganku siadł przy stole, palce wbił w czuprynę, podparł głowę łokciami i milczał, jakby mu z bólu mowę odjęło. Aż ksiądz Woynowski zbliżył się i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Jacuś, co masz przecierpieć, przecierp - rzekł - ale noga twoja nie powinna postać w tamtym domu. Tak i będzie - odparł głucho Taczewski. Ale i boleści się nie daj. Pomyśl, ktoś jest. A ów zacisnął zęby: Pamiętam, ale właśnie dlaczego piecze! A wtem ozwał się Cyprianowicz: - Nikt tu tego panu Pągowskiemu nie pochwali, bo inna jest rzecz przyganić, a inna po czci deptać! Na to poruszyli się i Bukojemscy, a Mateusz, któremu najmniej dokuczało mówienie, rzekł: U niego w domu nic mu nie powiem, ale jak wyzdrowieję a spotkam go kiedy na drodze albo u somsiada, to mu wręcz rzekę, żeby pocałował psa w nos. O jej! - dodał Marek. - Takiego godnego kawalera spostponować! Przyjdzie czas, że mu się tego nie daruje. Tymczasem nadeszły trzy pary wymoszczonych dywanami sani z trzema pachołkami, prócz woźniców, którzy mieli rannych przenosić. Taczewski nie śmiał ich zatrzymywać ze względu na spodziewany przyjazd starszego Cyprianowicza i ze względu na to, że byli rzeczywiście gośćmi Pągowskiego, oni zaś nie byliby zostali, zasłyszawszy o wielkim ubóstwie Jacka, aby mu ciężaru nie przyczyniać. Poczęli jednak żegnać się z nim i dziękować mu za gościnę tak szczerze, jak gdyby nic między nimi nigdy nie zaszło. Gdy jednak Cyprianowi cz miał wsiadać na ostatnie sanie, zerwał się nagle pan Jacek i rzekł: - Jadę z waćpanami! Nie wytrzymam tak! Nie wytrzymam! Póki Pągowski nie wróci, muszę - ostatni raz!... A ksiądz Woynowski, choć znając Jacka wiedział, że wszelkie perswazje nie pomogą, zaciągnął go jednak do alkierza i począł przekładać: - Jacku, Jacku! Znów mulier! Bogdajby cię tam jeszcze większa krzywda nie spotkała. Pamiętaj, Jacku, co mówi Eklezjasta: "Virum de mille unum reperi, mulierem ex omnibus non inveni!" Pamiętaj i miej nad sobą zmiłowanie. Lecz był to groch na ścianę. Po chwili siedział już Taczewski w saniach obok Cyprianowicza i ruszyli. Mgłę tymczasem poskręcał wiatr wschodni, popędził ją na puszczę i z błękitnego nieba wyjrzało jasne słońce. Na polu chwały 06